Saizo
Saizo (サイゾウ, Saizō) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. He is voiced by Tarusuke Shingaki in the Japanese version and by Benjamin Diskin in the English version. Profile Saizo is a subordinate of Ryoma, and the older brother of Kaze. He has a hotblooded personality that can become fired up and as a result, his partner and best friend Kagero often has to restrain his recklessness. Saizo and Kaze are members of a ninja clan from the Hoshidan mountains, who have served the Hoshido royalty for years. Their father, the former Saizo, was killed by Kotaro in an unknown incident, and he attempted to avenge his death but failed and as a result suffered a scar on his right eye. Like Kaze, Saizo is very handsome. He is well aware that his face attracts women, so he hides his face in order to smoothly carry out a given task. On the other hand, Kaze does not seem to realize that he is very attractive. In his supports with Kagero it is revealed that the two of them were lovers at one point in the past, however gave up their relationship to dedicate themselves to serving Hoshido. Said relationship can be potentially rekindled through an S-Support. If he achieves an S-Support, he will have a son named Asugi. Personality In contrast to his brother Kaze, who is very calm, Saizo is brash and temperamental. He also becomes very frenetic when provoked, experiencing tremendous surges of passion that compel him to behave irrationally. This fact is made particularly evident in Chapter 17 on the Conquest route, where Saizo, guided by his feelings of seething hatred towards Kotaro, blindly throws himself into the heat of battle in a bid to exact vengeance on the man responsible for his father's demise. Saizo has also been portrayed to be extremely cold and unfriendly towards people whom he is unfamiliar with, a fact that extends towards his allies. This is not without a cause, however; given his occupation as both a spy and one of two personal bodyguards of Ryoma, it thus comes as no surprise that he chooses to maintain a hostile attitude as a measure of caution. Saizo's careful vigilance is made especially evident through his initial support conversations with people like Azura and the Avatar, where his inability to trust anyone with a Nohrian background causes him to constantly keep a close eye on their actions under the justification that they could be plotting something sinister. Still, if said person with Nohrian ties proves to be trustworthy, Saizo will acknowledge it; for example, Azura earns said trust by not only refusing to abandon him when he's wounded protecting her, but by dressing his wounds. Juxtaposing Saizo's anti-social behavior is the fact that he is extremely shy regarding gentler emotions, becoming very easily embarrassed and flustered whenever people either display affection towards him or tease him; through his supports with Sakura, for one, he becomes visibly agitated when she light-heartedly remarks that it is hard to imagine him purchasing candies, dropping his usual facade of cool level-headedness as he stutters uncontrollably before hastily departing from her side. Through Saizo's supports with Laslow, he is revealed to be a keen, astute observer, possessing the ability to determine a person's origins and history by watching their swordsmanship skills. Like Kagero, Saizo is loyal to Ryoma and would gladly sacrifice his life for him. He hates sweets the most out of everyone in the army. His birthday is October 2nd. In-Game Base Stats |-|Birthright Chapter 7 - A Vow Upheld= |-|Revelation Chapter 11 - Coalition= As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 12 - The Evening Plan |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= *In Guard Stance with Kagero. Guard Stance: +1 Move. Conquest Chapter 25 - Prince Ryoma of Hoshido |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 8 - Stigma of Betrayal |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |45% |55% |45% |80% |50% |55% |50% |25% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |45% |55% |45% |80% |50% |55% |50% |30% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as an Master Ninja |50% |60% |45% |75% |40% |60% |50% |25% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Mechanist Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Orochi *Kagero *Oboro *Rinkah *Hana *Setsuna *Felicia *Azura *Hinoka *Sakura *Mozu *Charlotte (Revelation) *Beruka (Revelation) Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Ryoma *Kaze *Subaki *Laslow (Revelation) *Asugi * Shigure (if Saizo is his father) *Kana (if Saizo is his father) Quotes My Castle Armory Smithy * "We should focus on making ourselves stronger, not our weapons." (Upon entering) * "Is that all? Tell me now if so." (After selecting an option and going back) Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Level Up *"I can take on anyone." (6+ stats up) Class Change *"New methods. Same mission." Battle Quotes * "For Lord Ryoma!" Dual Support Dual Strike * "Back off!" Dual Guard Defeated Enemy * "Naturally..." * "Done." * "That's it..." Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed Critical/Skill *"...Weak." *"Bad news..." *"You've breathed your last!" Defeated Enemy *"Good-bye..." Defeated by Enemy * "Still... not good enough..." Confession Death/Retreat Quote * "I must not... fall here... My liege still needs me... For him... I shall retreat." Etymology Saizo shares his name with a member of the legendary Ten Braves, Kirigakure Saizō. Trivia *Saizo shares his English voice actor, Benjamin Diskin, with Jakob and Hayato. **He also shares his Japanese voice actor, Tarusuke Shingaki, with Stahl and Gerome from Fire Emblem Awakening *Kaze and Saizo are the first members of the Cain/Abel archetype whose base classes are not Cavalier-based. *Saizo placed 15th for males in the official character popularity poll. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters